dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SZ
THIS IS A DBZ GAME MADE BY HALERN! PLEASE MAKE NO EDITS EXCEPT FOR SPELLING ERRORS! THANKS. Dragon Ball SZ is a game for the Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, Xbox, and the Nintendo DS. Plot Chapter 1 One day, this marks characters as returners: * Goku * Gohan * Vegeta * Piccolo * King Piccolo * General Tao * Nail * Android 18 * Pan * Teen Gohan * Kid Trunks * Goten * Raditz * Zarbon * Frieza * Cui * Uub * Kid Buu and * Android 16 And new characters: * Joshie * Oog * Android 14 * Android 15 * Launch * Bulma * Spice and * Tommy Plus Supporters: * Chi Chi * Ox King and * Tien Chapter 2 Goku was chasing Vegeta is Buu's Mansion and Uub was inside. Majin Buu was reunioned by Launch, who was sick. Chapter 3 All of the Dragon Balls were gone and they were all killed by Buu's Rock inside his Mansion. Chapter 4 Raditz was in planet Vegeta when he met Android 18 and she killed him. His younger brother Goku was getting a bad feeling that Goku cant reach to the top of planet Vegeta. Chapter 5 After that, planet Vegeta has broken and Raditz was dead. Raditz was later bought to the Dragon balls when Goten was transforming. Chapter 6 After the death of Raditz, Pan was killed in planet Namek by Zarbon. Chapter 7 After Pan and Raditz were both dead, Zarbon complains about Frieza to stop cui and Broly. Chapter 8 Gohan was in Buu's Mansion when the rumble was heard on top of the roof and it tumbled down the Mansion. Chapter 9 Pan is later revived by Goku, and they went together to save the Dragon balls. Chapter 10 The ones that were killed are Goten, Nail, Bulma, Launch, Android 14, and Frieza. After they were killed they were bought to the Dragon Balls. Pan went to team up with her grandpa Goku. Chapter 11 While Raditz was dead, he was hired up in the heaven of Dragon Balls and he turned good inside his Dragon Ball, but he never got out of it. Chapter 12 Launch's body was put in to Omega's nest and he ate the Dragon ball and Launch was destroyed inside. Chapter 13 While Raditz was dead, he is later revived by Pan, and he turned good. Chapter 14 Nail and Bulma are later revived, and they both teamed up with Raditz, Goku and Pan. Chapter 15 They 5 later were in the ruined city and it was dry. Chapter 16 Android 14 is later revived, and he agreed to team up with the five. Chapter 17 They revived Frieza and Frieza went to his underlings instead of teaming up with the six. Chapter 18 Still Gohan was inside searching for the gold and he saw a Dragon ball with 67 stars. Chapter 19 Omega Shenron was hungry and he ate a eagle. Chapter 20 Raditz was looking for a Dragon Ball, but he cant find one. Chapter 21 Chi Chi and Tien were looking for Goku and they searched for him everywhere. Goku is nowhere to be found. Chapter 22 The six still cannot find Launch or Goten inside the Dragon balls. Chapter 23 Goten is found and is later revived, he teamed up with the six. Chapter 24 Launch was still nowhere to be found, however, they tried sneaking for Launch dead inside the Dragon Ball. Chapter 25 Omega Shenron then turns into False Shenron after eating the eagle and he killed Zarbon and Zarbon is later revived by Frieza. Chapter 26 False Shenron then meets Nuova Shenron who has Launch inside his hand in the Dragon Ball. Chapter 27 Frieza decides to kill Chi Chi. And so he heads off. Chapter 28 The seven were searching for the dead Launch, and they looked for Nuova Shenron and False Shenron. Chapter 29 Goku and Pan searched when their buddies went to find Launch, False Shenron and Nuova Shenron. Chapter 30 Chi Chi gets killed by Frieza and she is bought back to the Dragon Balls, and is later revived by Tien. Chapter 31 Frieza saw Tien revive Chi Chi, and she was alive. Chapter 32 Goten was tired and even Goku. Pan and Goku were searching for Launch, and so they looked for False Shenron's nest. Chapter 33 Chi Chi is killed by False Shenron and is revived by Tien again. Chapter 34 False Shenron was eating the good Shenron, and then he turns into Giant Shenron/Legend Shenron. Chapter 35 Pan is killed by Captain Ginyu and Reccoome, so she is bought to the Dragon Ballsgokuiskilledbyfalseshenrongotengotmadandwentsupersayin4 Chapter 36 Pan is revived by Goku, and the seven went to search for Launch. Chapter 37 Goku uses the Kamehameha to hit Frieza and Frieza still survived, so the seven ignored him. Chapter 38 Gohan took a long time to stay on Buu's Mansion, he went home to see his mother. Chapter 39 Frieza was hit by Dodoria's face, and falls into the water. Chapter 40 The seven can't find Giant Shenron in time, so they looked for Launch. Chapter 41 Goku was tired for searching, and so he still walks Chapter 42 Bulma increases Goku's body, and Goku is not tired anymore. Chapter 42 - 2 Still awesome, Goku went to take a bath in the bathroom because Frieza ate a red apple. Then Gohan murders a tree because it was in his way with a sausage. Yamcha died because he was no cool. Krillin came out of nowhere and falls into lava. Videl fuses with Giant Shenron and became Kuzu Broly. Chapter 42 - 3 Yamcha revives and call a Paragus Pizza. Kuzu Broly went to deliver him his pizza but Goku take it and eat it. But Kuzu Broly retakes it and went to the Capsule Corp to see Vegeta and Yamcha died for no reason. Trunks says it was a lie because the pizza didn't exist. Kuzu Broly was really angry because he was tired. Chapter 42 - 404 Awesome. more... Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Z games